Invisible
by Peggie
Summary: A young Bruce discovers people don't always see what's in front of them.


Invisible

Disclaimer: DC Comics and Time/Warner own All the characters; this is an original story that does not intend to infringe on their copyright.

Invisible

By

Peggie

Bruce winced as he looked at the large bruise on the side of Leslie's face. Alfred was busy cleaning the cut on her forehead before carefully stitching it up. He worked with infinite care; using small delicate stitches. He worked at it for nearly twenty minutes, never once uttering a word. Finally he sighed heavily. "That should do it, I don't think there will be any discernible scaring."

Leslie looked at the wound in the mirror. "Alfred that wonderful, I've never seen such work. You put most plastic surgeon to shame." 

Alfred didn't return her smile. His face was set stern. Bruce knew that look well. He could feel his friend's anger. Bruce was shocked and angry too, to think that someone would do this to Leslie, when all she ever did was help people.

When they had gone to collect Leslie from her apartment an hour previously they had found a note on the door. Alfred had read it then angrily screwed it up.

"Isn't Leslie coming with us tonight?" Bruce had asked disappointed. 

"She'll be coming with us but we need to collect her from the clinic." Alfred had answered voice had an edge of anger in it that Bruce didn't understand.

He was glad Leslie was going with them because he liked both his friends to take him to parent evenings. He could then pretend that he'd got a real family like everyone else in his class. Some people didn't seem to notice the smartly dressed man in the suite was in fact the chauffeur who usually picked him up from school. Puzzled by this Bruce had asked Alfred about it. 

"That's because my chauffeur's uniform makes me invisible Master Bruce." At the ten-year-old's incredulous look he continued. "Everyone expects a chauffeur to exit a Rolls, he is in fact part of the car. As such he is of no more importance than a hubcap. So no one bothers to look at him closely. It's like people often don't see mail men. They are there, but just part of the scene."

"But I can see chauffeurs!" Bruce said. "I could give you a description of all the chauffeurs who come to our school."

Alfred had smiled. "That Sir, is because you are interested in people. You will find that is not the case for the vast majority of the population, they only see what they expect to." 

They had arrived at the clinic to find the back door open. At night all the doors should be locked and people only allowed in if they've called first. Worried Alfred had kept Bruce behind him as they carefully entered the building. In the pharmacy they found the some of the shelves had been emptied. As they moved to the exam room they saw Leslie on the floor. Still keeping Bruce behind him Alfred had quickly gone to his friend's aid. He'd spent time examining her carefully before giving Bruce a grim smile. "It's OK son, she's just been knocked cold!" he told the frightened boy.

Muttering something Bruce couldn't quite catch Alfred had carried Leslie to an examination table and carefully laid her down. He'd then gone to lock the door, call the police and collect the supplies he needed, leaving Bruce to keep an eye on Leslie.

The police had been and gone. In an area like Park Row this type of crime was common, the over stretched police had little time to give to any crime on their patch. They promised a forensic team in the morning.

Leslie lifted Bruce on to her lap and hugged the boy tight. "It's OK Bruce dear, I am fine. Don't look so frightened. I won't even have a scare to show for my adventure not after Alfred's beautiful stitches." She reached out to take Alfred's hand but he deliberately moved away from her. Leslie looked at him surprised and hurt.

"You are coming home with us tonight!" Alfred said barely able to hide his anger. 

"There's no..." Leslie started to protest.

Alfred turned around his face set angrier than Bruce had ever seen it. "You are coming home with us and that's final."

Leslie had look at him and smiled meekly. "Whatever you say Alfred!"

Alfred did not say a word on the whole journey. Leslie kept up a constant conversation with Bruce trying to draw Alfred in to the discussion. But he just slid the partition between passengers and himself closed.

"Is Alfred mad at us?" Bruce asked in a rather fretful voice. 

"He's mad at me, not you Bruce!"

"Why?"

"Because I broke a promised I made to him, I promised that I wouldn't do late surgery at the clinic on my own. Not after last time we were robbed. But when both Sam and Frank rang in sick, there was no one else to do it." Leslie said sadly.

They arrived at the manor and Alfred opened up and turned the alarms off. He turned to walk past Leslie but she stopped him. "Alfred, please, I am sorry. But it's my job. I can't let the clinic close just because something may happen."

He closed his eyes, then pulled her into an embrace. He held her tight for a while then gently touched her bruised cheek. "May happen? This is the fifth attack in two months. Leslie, I am frightened at what could happen to you. We, couldn't bear to lose you." he said, "I, couldn't bear to lose you."

"Alfred, I am ok. Please don't dwell on what could have happened. It didn't, and I am fine. I am fine, as long as you forgive me!"

He looked at her and nodded. His face still set in a worried frown. Leslie held him tightly. Bruce felt better seeing Alfred and Leslie making up. He hated it when they were not talking. It didn't happen often but when it did it wasn't nice.

It was daylight when Leslie woke up. The side of her face was throbbing and her head felt like it had been stuffed with cotton wool. She looked at her watch, 10:45. Leslie was shocked, she never slept past 9:00, no matter how tired she was. She suspected the warm milky drink Alfred had given her the night before had been the reason for her prolonged slumber. Alfred had assured her that it would help her sleep. He'd sat on the side of the bed and made sure that she'd drunk it all. As a doctor she knew that a milky drink could aid relaxation, but adding a couple of crushed sedative tablets also help and she had the suspicion that's what Alfred had done. Leslie closed her eyes hoping that would help her headache to subside.

Suddenly a cold compress was applied to her cheek. She opened her eyes wide with shock. Expecting to see Alfred, she was surprised to see Bruce instead. The boy was holding an ice pack to her cheek.

"Sorry he muttered, I didn't mean to hurt you." 

"You didn't Bruce dear, it was the shock of the cold." Leslie tried to smile but her bruised and swollen cheek made it almost impossible. She saw the boy was looking at her intently and that he was close to tears. Leslie made to get up but was stopped by Bruce.

"You've got to stay in bed!" Bruce said almost in a panic.

Leslie looked at his tear filled eyes, "Why?" she asked.

"Because Alfred said I wasn't to let you get up until he returned. He said to tell you I'd be in trouble if you did."

Leslie was annoyed, it wasn't fair to use the boy like that, but it was an affective way to keep her in bed.

"It's alright Bruce I'll stay in bed. Where has Alfred gone anyway?"

"He went to the clinic about an hour ago." The boy said climbing on to the bed next to his friend.

"Have you had breakfast? Leslie asked.

Bruce nodded. "Yours is on the side table. Do you want it now?"

Leslie nodded, she felt famished but was wondering how she was going to manage to eat. Bruce returned with a tray, it contained orange juice, a dish of puréed fruits and a milkshake with a large blue and red straw in it.

"I helped Alfred make that," Bruce said looking at the tall glass of thick yellow drink in awe. "it's got eggs and all sorts in it. It tastes nice, I had some with my breakfast." 

Leslie's look at the tray and smiled at Bruce the best she could. "This looks lovely Bruce, just right for me." It all tasted wonderful too, Leslie eat every bit of it. Then she snuggled down in the bed content to listen while Bruce read her a story from one of his books.

Alfred looked into Leslie's room and smiled at the sight of the two people, he loved more than life itself, curled up together fast asleep. He quietly closed the door and got on with preparing lunch . Asparagus soup followed by Shepherd's Pie with puréed vegetables and a syllabub to round off the meal would be just right. Leslie should be able to manage those. 

Leslie woke to find clean cloths laid out for her. Bruce was no longer in her room but he'd left a beautifully drawn Get Well Soon card. Leslie was feeling much better. 

She winced as the water spray from the shower hit her face. Even on the gentlest setting the jets of water felt like needles against her bruised cheek. But the act of showering felt so good. It was like washing away the grim of the evening's attack. She dressed quickly trying not to look at her face in the mirror. Although she wasn't vain, the face looking back at her was so grotesque, it made her feel ugly.

She went to find Alfred and Bruce. Leslie heard voices coming from the kitchen, opening the door she saw Bruce sat on the work surface next to the sink listening to Alfred who was preparing vegetables .

"Well, the police think it's the same people who are targeting the clinic each time and I think someone is giving them inside information about what drugs are there and when there will be only one person on duty. The police have tried. They've set up stakeouts but every time they do the robberies stop until the police pull out. It has to be an inside job!"

Leslie was shocked to hear Alfred's words. "No way!" She said angrily as she stepped into the kitchen. "You're accusing someone on my staff of being party to this, on what evidence may I ask? None, just guess work. I won't have it Alfred, all my staff work hard, for much less pay then they would earn anywhere else. I trust all my staff with my life. I'll not have you accusing anyone of being part of this." 

"Leslie Thompkins, as much as I love you, you're a blind, trusting fool!" came the voice of Maggie Hopcraft. 

Leslie turned towards her nurse and long time friend. She had been unaware of her presence until she spoke.

Maggie's face registered shock at Leslie's battered appearance. "Oh, my dear, it's no wonder Alfred is so worried. Anyone who would do that to you, is capable of much worse."

A large down to earth woman, Maggie believed in speaking her mind. She felt very protective toward her friend and employer. And she was not averse to giving Leslie advice whether she wanted it or not. "Of course it's someone at the clinic giving out information. They took the morphine again, even though we'd repacked it in aspirin boxes and hidden it among the rest of the aspirins. They knew exactly where to look, because they only took the boxes containing the morphine. Face it Leslie, it's an inside job!" 

Alfred, dried his hands and went to the large walk in freezer. He returned with an ice pack and passed it to Leslie without saying a word. " Seeing as you've got guests Master Bruce, I'll set the table in the dining room." he said. Leslie looked at him as he left the room, she could tell that he was angry and upset. 

"Why that man puts up with you, I don't know? He's worried sick about you." Maggie said shaking her head. "You should apologise to him, because he's right you know Leslie. This is an inside job!"

Alfred served the soup to Leslie, Maggie and Bruce in the main dining room. He then left them to eat.

"He's very angry isn't he?" Bruce said after Alfred had left them. "I only have meals in here when he's really angry!" Bruce said quietly. "Normally we eat in the kitchen. I like eating in the kitchen." 

Leslie left the table and quietly entered the kitchen. Alfred was stood at the work area totally lost in thought. She put her arms around him and hugged him tight pressing her uninjured cheek against his chest. "Alfred, I am sorry, I know you're right. But I hate to think someone I work with, someone I trust, would do this. Please Alfred, let's not fall out. Bruce is really upset because of it. Let's have the rest of the meal together here in the kitchen and we can plan how we are going to find out who's behind these thefts." 

Alfred just nodded. "I love you Leslie, you know that, don't you? he said quietly. "I can't stand the thought of someone hurting you."

"I know." she said softly holding him tight.

"It's no good having the police investigating. As soon as the police appear on the scene they know." Maggie said as she watched Alfred clear the table. 

"Anyway I don't like having the police at the clinic, they tend to put patients off!" Leslie commented.

"We could use my spy camera!" Bruce said. "It's very small. Alfred and I could set it up in the pharmacy. Then we could see who is in there snooping around!"

Bruce ran off to collect the device from his bedroom.

"Master Bruce is a wizard when it comes to micro electronics!" Alfred said with evident pride. "Mind you it gets a bit worrying at times, as I am never quite sure where he will bug next."

Maggie laughed "So he'll either be the next James Bond, or a Master criminal specialising in Black Mailing people!"

Bruce showed Leslie and Maggie the camera before he set it up in the pantry, it was the size of a packet of cigarettes. 

The View on the portable TV was crystal clear. For such a small camera it gave a first class image.

"That wonderful Bruce!" Leslie said. "And you made it all by yourself?"

Bruce nodded and smiled. "I've got lots of other things too. I've got some tiny microphones we could use and I made a device that can record telephone call. That works really well."

Bruce stopped when he saw Alfred looking at him sternly.

"I tested it when you phoned in the order for the groceries!" Bruce said quietly.

Maggie just laughed. "So how are we going to do this?" she asked.

"First we need to find out who the inside contact is. Then we set a trap for them." Alfred said.

"First of all we let it be known a large supply of drugs has been donated to the clinic. Then we need a change of working practice. Only you two are to know where the main supply of drugs is hidden. You'll issue out enough for an average day. If any more are required then only Maggie or yourself Leslie, will fetch them from the pharmacy. That way the informer will be forced to search for them."

"It won't be liked, my medical staff have always had free access to the pharmacy. What do I tell them?"

"Tell them the Police are insisting on security being tightened to try and cut down on the amount of drugs getting on to the streets!" Alfred said. "After all it is the truth."

It was almost two thirty in the morning when Bruce and Alfred finished setting up the surveillance equipment. They located the monitors in the small apartment upstairs. Maggie had used it before her marriage. It was now empty, Leslie planned to turn it into a small day surgery ward as soon as funds became available. Alfred had moved in a small cot a couple of easy folding chairs and a table. If this was going to work then only Leslie, Maggie, Bruce and himself could know about it. That would mean Bruce and he would have to spend a great deal of time in the apartment. People were used to them spending time at the clinic so there would be very little problem with them being there seen coming and going. The place was always busy so no one would have time to keep close tabs on them.

Leslie had briefed her staff about the generous donation of drugs from the Wayne trust and about the new working practice for 'class A' drugs. As Leslie had predicted it wasn't liked. But the sight of Leslie's battered and bruised face stopped any real complaints. Only Frank Skinner a young medic had voiced his objections, but he was quickly hushed by Sam Mercer who reminded him that Leslie had been hurt because they weren't there on the night of the attack.

For two days now Alfred and Bruce had been monitoring events at the clinic. Alfred arrived every morning after taking Bruce to school he would be there in time for the staff coming on duty at eight thirty. Maggie would take over while Alfred collected Bruce from school and had a meal. They would then monitor events until all the staff left for the night after the late surgery finished at eight. Alfred had marvelled at Bruce's patience. For a ten-year-old he was very mature. He spent the evenings taking turns at watching the monitors when not watching he read his books.

Alfred was starting to think they had made a mistake. He was laid on the bed reading Shelley when Bruce called him over.

"It's Sam," Bruce said "he's been going through all the boxes in the pharmacy."

Alfred looked at the monitor in disbelief. Of all the staff at the clinic Sam was the one he least suspected. Sam had worked with Bruce's father and Leslie since the clinic had first started. Alfred knew Leslie would be devastated if Sam was involved. 

"Master Bruce make sure the recording device on the telephone line is working please, and don't tell Leslie about this yet. We need to be certain." 

Bruce looked at Alfred. "It can't be Sam he's Leslie's friend. He wouldn't let anyone hurt her."

Alfred hoped that was true! But watching the man systematically searching the pharmacy Alfred had the feeling he would have to hurt Leslie by telling her one of her best friends had betrayed her trust. 

They watched as Sam found the box containing the morphine. Bruce, keep recording I am going downstairs. 

Bruce watched the monitor as Alfred walked into the pharmacy. "Evening Sam is Leslie around?" Alfred asked casually.

Bruce saw Sam slid the box under the table as he swiftly turn around. "No, sorry Alfred, I think she's in surgery. 

"Ok, thanks. You doing a tidy up?" Alfred asked. "Do you need a hand?"

"Err, no, I was just looking for some Diuretics for Mr Adams. Thanks anyway."

With that Sam left the room. Alfred looked towards the camera, then followed the man out. He sat talking to Maggie while he watched Sam working. After a few minutes Alfred left to rejoin Bruce.

"Has anyone else been in the pharmacy?" Alfred asked.

"No, only Sam." Bruce said. He saw Alfred close his eyes. "Leslie is going to be upset isn't she!"

"Yes, she is. I just cannot imagine why Sam would do betray Leslie, but I intend finding out." Alfred replied.

A small light flashed on Bruce's control board. "Someone's on the phone," Bruce said. He turned up the volume. It was defiantly Sam.

"Yes, I've found it. But I won't tell you where it is. Not till we meet."

"That's not part of the deal." Another gruff voice said menacingly.

"I want to meet. You said no one would get hurt. Leslie getting hurt wasn't part of the deal."

"Stockdale's Bar on the waterfront tonight at ten." The voice said.

Alfred knew of Stockdale's, it was a hole down on the waterfront near the old docks. Dark and seedy exactly the place to be arranging clandestine meets.

"Bruce, what range has your most powerful bugging device got?"

"Four hundred yards, but its too big to hide on Sam. It's designed for hiding under furniture." 

Alfred frowned, "Well it looks like I'll be going out for a little drink tonight." At Bruce's worried look he smiled. "Don't look so worried young man I intend to be invisible."

Leslie was worried, it was very unusual for Alfred to ask if Bruce could sleepover at her apartment. When pressed Alfred had become very evasive. When she kept asking he had snapped at her that he was meeting someone in a bar. He said had a date, none of her business. Leslie felt hurt, although they were not officially a couple she had thought they had an understanding. She had thought Alfred cared for her as much as she cared for him.

Bruce was sat very quiet. He kept looking at the clock. "Leslie is it very dangerous at night on the Waterfront?" he asked. 

"Yes." she answered still pondering her own problem. 

"How do you become invisible?" Bruce asked. "Alfred said he'd be OK because he would be invisible."

Leslie turned and looked at the boy. "Why Bruce, what's Alfred doing? Come on Bruce, tell me, and why do you want to know about the waterfront?"

Hesitantly Bruce told Leslie everything. Leslie looked at the clock. Nine thirty, "Come on Bruce, lets go."

They arrived at the waterfront just before ten. Leslie parked down a small side street that gave them a view of Stockdale's Bar. They were both so intent on watching the place they failed to see the tramp that opened the rear door and slid inside the car. Shocked Leslie turned to face the angry faced man.

"What the hell are you doing here? How dare you bring Bruce to such a dangerous place!" A crisp English voice demanded.

Leslie was trying to catch her breath as Bruce climbed over the seat to sit with his friend. "Wow, Alfred you look great, I didn't recognised you. You look just like a tramp." After quickly embracing his friend he pulled back, "phew you even smell like one."

"Disguise were my speciality, they have to be convincing." Alfred remarked still glaring at Leslie. 

Leslie finally found her voice. "Alfred I was so worried when Bruce told me what you planned to do. We came to help." She said lamely. "Why didn't you tell me about Sam?"

"I know how much Sam means to you. So I wanted to be sure before I said anything." 

"What about what you, mean to me!" she demanded. "You think I want you hanging around a place like this just to save my feelings? Let's go home, we'll talk to Sam in the morning."

Alfred shook his head, "I've already planted the bug at Sam's table, no one takes much notice of a drunken tamp falling against a table on his way to the bar."

"You were invisible!" Bruce muttered holding his friend's hand. Alfred smiled at the boy, he even appeared to have several teeth missing. Bruce was going to get Alfred to show him how to create disguises like this one.

Alfred pulled the small receiver from his pocket and adjusted the volume so they could clearly hear what Sam was saying.

"Yeah, it a large box at least 100 doses. Hidden under the bench with a load of dressings on top. This time you take it when I am on duty. Leslie getting hurt wasn't supposed to happen."

"She shouldn't have put up a fight." the other man said. "All I wanted was a little kiss." 

Bruce felt Alfred's hand grip his painfully. He saw Alfred lean forward and touched Leslie's shoulder as she begun to shake as the memory of that night returned.

"This is the last time Frank, you may be my brother, but if you come back again and I'll shop you, no matter what it does to Mum. I'll see you put away again. Come to the clinic tomorrow at seven. I'll be on duty on my own. You take the drugs then you vanish. Understood!"

With that they heard the men leave. As they watched Sam left the Bar closely followed by a tall thickset man. 

Leslie was shaking so much Alfred drove them back to the Manor. He left them both in the kitchen drinking hot sweet tea while he showered and changed. When he returned he sat next to Leslie and put a comforting arm around her.

"I didn't even know Sam had a brother." Leslie said cuddling up close to her friend. 

"No, well, he doesn't seem to be the sort you'd want to tell your friends about." Alfred remarked.

"Will Sam go to prison?" Bruce asked.

"That's going to be unavoidable, Bruce. The best we can hope to do is get him as light a sentence as possible." 

Leslie muttered. "I still cannot believe Sam's involved." Leslie looked at Alfred desperately. "Alfred, I don't want the police involved. I don't want Sam going to jail. The shock would kill his mother."

"So what do you propose we do Leslie, what alternative is there?" Alfred asked.

"I don't know!" Leslie said starting to cry.

"OK Leslie, it'll be OK, I'll think of something." Alfred assured her as he held her.

Bruce carried Leslie's medical bag up to her room while Alfred helped Leslie up the stairs. As Leslie was changing into her night dress in the bathroom Bruce helped Alfred turn down the bed. Leslie slipped into bed and Alfred gave her two sedative tablets to take. They both sat close holding her hands until she fell asleep.

"You go and get changed for bed young man. Then I want you to sleep here with Leslie, you're to make sure she's alright. I am going out for a while." At Bruce's frightened look he added. "I am just going to visit a friend that's all."

It was nearly nine o'clock when Alfred woke them both up for breakfast. Both looked as if they had slept badly but Alfred refrained from comment. 

"About Sam," Leslie said "I really don't want the police involved."

"I know, and with a bit of help from Master Bruce and his gadgets I don't think we'll need them."

Leslie had left for the clinic an hour before, Alfred had told Bruce what he required and the boy was busy soldering his components together.

Leslie and Bruce were sat in the apartment above the clinic watching the monitor. It was five to seven. At seven precisely they saw the man from the bar, walking towards the back door of the clinic. Bruce pressed a button on his console and all hell broke loose. Suddenly a bright light lit up the back of the building. Cars could be heard screeching to a halt and voices where shouting instructions to the man. "Police stay where you are."

Frank Mercer looked around in panic. Suddenly a hand grabbed his arm and a tramp dragged him in through a basement door. "So it's you they've been waiting for!" the old man said breathlessly, "I thought they were after me."

Mercer pulled away from the disgusting old man. "You can get out that way, it lead on to the next street. There are no cops around there. What you do to have so many cops after you? They've been waiting all evening. Looks like some one grassed you up!" 

"Mercer was listening to the sounds of the police searching for him. It looked like Sam had finally carried out his threat. Frank had never expected Sam to do it. He needed to get as far away as possible. 

"It's got to be worth a pint bottle me helping you!" the tramp whined. He was grabbing hold of Frank's arm so he pushed him away and ran through the side door. With any luck he could be clear and out of Gotham tonight before the police found him.

Sam was sat in the examination room with his head in his hands. Leslie was sat next to him talking quietly, when Alfred entered the clinic. Bruce rushed up to his friend and hugged him tight. "Well done Master Bruce that worked perfectly. That tape my friend from the theatre provided was most convincing, when played back over you electronic equipment. 

Sam looked at up at Alfred tears running down his face. "Thank you for what you did."

"I did it for Leslie!" Alfred replied coldly.

Sam nodded "I should have turned him in the first time, but he was desperate. Then when he hurt Leslie I almost called the police but al I could think of was Mum."

Bruce saw Alfred close his eyes and nod. "So now what will you do?" Alfred asked.

"I am going to take Mum and move back to New York. We'll move in with my aunt. I can get a job with my cousins." He took Leslie's hand. "I never wanted anyone to get hurt, especially not you Leslie." With that he stood up and walked out of the room.

Alfred removed the old raincoat and put his arm around the quietly weeping woman.

"But why didn't he tell on his brother when Leslie was hurt. I'd have told in his place!" Bruce said indignantly.

Alfred smiled, "You've not got any brothers Bruce. It's not that simple. Family bonds are very important. Family comes before everything else."

Bruce looked at Alfred in a worried way "So your family always comes first. They come before everyone else?"

Alfred nodded then saw the boy look worried. 

"So if your family needed you, you'd go?" Bruce asked.

"Bruce, you and Leslie are the most important people in my life. You are my family." Alfred reassured the boy hugging him close." 

"You two come first. Even to the point where I'd break the law to protect you. Laws are there to protect the innocent, but sometimes they can hurt good people who have just got in a mess through no fault of their own. That's why it's inappropriate to just blindly follow the law. Laws are for the guidance Bruce, that's why every case has to be judged on its merits. Sometimes you have to let the bad guy's get away so those innocents don't suffer. If they're truly bad then they will be caught and made to pay eventually." 

Bruce was glad Sam wasn't going to jail. He was sure what Leslie and Alfred had done was right even if it did seem strange. He had a lot to think about!


End file.
